When a Love Spell Happens
by Descender4Ever
Summary: This is a different point of view from what happens on Ben and Mal's date to the Enchanted Lake. Someone gets in their way!


**When a Love Spell Happens**

* * *

After the Fighting Knights won the big game, Ben sang his love for Mal. When everyone left after the game, Mal was at her locker and then Ben came. _Oh great, here comes Ben._ Mal thought.

"Hey Mal." He said.

"Hello." Mal responded.

"So, I know it's probably weird seeing me after I sang that song for you. But I meant every single word I sang. So I wanted to ask if you would go on a date with me." He explained.

Unsure Mal said, "Uh...yes?"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 4:30. See you later." Ben hugged Mal and walked away smiling.

Mal was freaking out and wasn't sure what to do. So she went into the girls bathroom standing in front of the mirror pondering.

She said talking to herself,"It's ok Mal, you put this love spell on him to make mom proud. After this is all done you can forget about it and get the wand."

Turns out Audrey was standing there the whole time. Mal was about to walk out and Audrey pretended she wasn't there and "accidentally" bumped into Mal.

With disgust Audrey reacted,"Ugh!"

Mal ignored her and walked away. She went to around campus to find Evie. She had two hours before Ben had to pick her up. She finally found Evie and the artist did her work! Finally, Ben came. They drove to a place called the Enchanted Lake. Since Audrey knew about the love spell she had to rattle out Mal. So she went to Evie's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Hi Evie. I know I don't talk to you but I just need to give a notification to Ben about something. I decided to ask you because the last time I saw him he was around here. So do you know where they are?" She asked.

"Well he went on a date with Mal. I'm not sure exactly where they are. But from the front of the school, they went to the right." Evie replied.

"Ok, thanks!" Audrey said.

Audrey immediately knew where they were. She took her scooter there and had a plan to ruin Mal's love spell. She decided to kiss Ben because she thinks that will break the spell for some reason. She had to go and see what they were gonna do on the date so she could observe what's going on. When she got there she hid behind a tree. Ben was about to go swimming. When Ben was underwater she overheard Mal burst out a song. _A million thoughts in my head should I let my heart keep listening._ Audrey couldn't help but laugh. After Mal was done singing Ben came out of the water. About twenty minutes later, they left and so did Audrey. Audrey made sure Mal went to her dorm room so she could go talk to Ben. He dropped her off and Audrey went to go talk to him.

"Hello, Ben." She greeted.

"Hi." Ben mumbled.

"There is something I need to tell you. But first I need to do this." Audrey kissed Ben.

"What the heck was that for! You can't just kiss me!" He shouted.

Mal heard Ben and came out of her dorm room to see what was happening.

"That evil animal you are in love with has you under a love spell. That's why you think she should be queen but I am!" She explained.

"Audrey, you are never going to be queen. And don't ever call Mal, that ever again! In this situation I think you're the evil one. Why do you have to be like this!?"

"Yeah, Audrey get your lips off of my Benny-Beast!" Mal said hesitating.

"Fine, but they only reason you like her is because of her stupid witchcraft!" Audrey said then ran out of the room.

"I could explain the love spell." Mal said.

"I know you spelled me." He continued.

"What?" Mal asked.

"When I went for a swim on our date, the spell washed away as I was swimming. I didn't leave you because I liked you for real. I didn't have feelings for Audrey anymore. I thought that since I had you already, why not enjoy it." He explained.

"Wow." Mal didn't know what to say.

Ben grabbed her hand, "I don't care if I had a love spell, at least I have you."

Ben and Mal went back to their dorms. When Mal got back she told Evie what happened. When Mal went to sleep she was thinking, _What am I supposed to do now? Ben actually likes me and I still want the wand. Why so I keep thinking about Ben? Am I still evil?_ She kept on running that in her head and didn't have a good night sleep. She kind of thought she liked Ben for some reason.

At the end, Ben and Mal actually loved each other. There is no more Audrey and Ben.

 **Shoutout to: pinksakura271 for giving me the idea of writing this :)**


End file.
